Sudahkah Mimpimu Jadi Nyata?
by memetic
Summary: Kaminaga dan Miyoshi pergi menjalankan sebuah misi yang sebenarnya tidak seru-seru amat, tetapi sukses membuat Kaminaga kembali merefleksikan pilihan-pilihan yang tidak ia ambil dan bagaimana mereka memengaruhi kehidupannya sekarang. Kaminaga dan Miyoshi pulang membawa memori. [KamiMiyo if you squint?]


Melangkah. Putar. _Lari_.

Terselubung oleh rasa ketidaknyamanan dan ragu-ragu yang jelas terngiang, sesosok figur pria misterius tampak berderap keluar dari sebuah toko tempatnya tadi bersembunyi. Langkahnya terburu-buru dan nafasnya terdengar lebih cepat daripada normal, dia bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk memerhatikan situasi di sekitarnya. Jalan utama disesaki oleh kerumunan lalu-lalang, karena faktanya malam ini merupakan sebuah malam Minggu yang hangat. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang benar-benar memberikan perhatian pada seorang masyarakat sipil biasa berjalan sendirian di sebuah distrik yang sibuk, akan tetapi demi kehati-hatian, lelaki tadi berbelok ke dalam gang yang jauh lebih kecil dan sepi, menjauh dari keramaian, canda-tawa yang pekat akan alkohol, dan lampu-lampu neon merah terang.

 _Srrk._

Suara bergemerisik yang aneh merayapi dari belakang figur tersebut; setetes keringat mengalir tegang pada kulitnya yang sudah membeku. Ia mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tidak refleks melompat, sementara kedua matanya berputar ke segala arah untuk mengecek semua sudut gang yang penuh bayang-bayang gelap.

 _Sekarang terdengar jelas bahwa memang terdapat langkah-langkah kaki tambahan. Satu, dua, delapan orang?_

Jeritan teredam yang sarat rasa takut dan frustasi terdengar dari lelaki itu, yang kemudian langsung berlari tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Dia membuat sebuah kesalahan besar. Pilihannya memasuki gang adalah opsi yang buruk sejak dari awal, sebab gang itu terlalu gelap, dan ujungnya buntu. Derap-derap langkah sekelompok pria berlari menghancurkan kesunyian malam dan menakuti para kucing liar.

Salah satu dari pengejar si lelaki tersenyum sadis. Ia tahu gang ini bukan gang yang panjang. Ah, itu dia, ia sudah bisa melihat laki-laki yang selama ini ia kejar. Punggungnya tertempel pada tembok, tidak memiliki jalan lain untuk kabur seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, tetapi– _Bagaimana mungkin mata-mata sialan ini masih mampu menyeringai?!_

Jauh di atas mereka, salah satu jendela pada deretan gedung pecah menjadi jutaan kepingan tajam yang menghujani mereka semua. Seorang pria lain melompat dari kusen jendela yang baru ia hantam, berteriak, "Di belakangmu!"

Mata si pengejar melebar, tetapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertindak saat sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba dilancarkan pada bagian belakang kepalanya, menjatuhkannya hinggga pingsan. Pengejar yang lain tersadar dari keterkagetannya lebih cepat, maka mereka segera menjebak sekutu si mata-mata yang baru muncul dan menyerang tepat ke arah jantungnya menggunakan pisau. Si lelaki, yang baru saja mendarat dengan mulus seusai melompati tiga lantai, dengan cepat menghindari serangannya dan melangkah mundur. Ketika serangan yang kedua datang, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan si penyerang lalu melemparnya ke tanah tanpa belas kasihan.

Tidak jauh darinya, target utama para pengejar sedang menghadapi masalah yang serupa. Tiga pria bekerjasama untuk memojokkannya, sementara ia baru berhasil menjatuhkan dua ketika penyerang yang ketiga bersiap menusuknya dari belakang; paling tidak sampai bunyi pekikan orang dicekik meyakinkan si mata-mata bahwa pengecut tersebut sudah dihabisi oleh temannya. Lima belas menit kemudian, kegaduhan penanda pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung akhirnya mulai memudar hingga akhirnya tidak dapat didengar lagi. Di dalam gang yang sama berdiri dua orang pria saling memunggungi, tubuh-tubuh orang tidak sadarkan diri bergelimpangan mengitari mereka. Nafas keduanya bergemuruh, dadanya naik-turun.

"Demi Tuhan, Miyoshi," sosok yang lebih tinggi dari kedua pria tadi akhirnya memecah keheningan, bersusah payah menyusun kalimat lewat nafas yang tidak karuan, "memangnya sebegitu pentingnya bagimu untuk _memecahkan sebuah jendela?!_ "

Miyoshi tampak tersinggung. Ia mengagkat sebelah tangan untuk menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya, hanya untuk menariknya kembali sambil mendesis kesal begitu ia menyadari kelima jemarinya berdarah pasca memukul kaca. "Bangunannya sudah tua dan jendelanya jadi macet. Percayalah Kaminaga, seandainya saja aku punya alternatif yang lebih baik, aku tidak mungkin memilih yang ini."

Kaminaga mengerling partnernya dengan sebal, yakin bahwa sebenarnya tadi Miyoshi sengaja nekat demi perhatian. Si narsis sialan itu kini tanpa peduli menyungkil serpih-serpih kaca dari jemarinya yang tergores. Kaminaga bagaimanapun juga tidak mampu memaksa dirinya untuk bersimpati, lagipula itu 'kan memang salah Miyoshi sendiri. Ia sudah lama mencurigai bahwa Miyoshi memang diam-diam memiliki tendesi masokis atau sadistis–menjebak orang supaya melakukan harakiri adalah salah satu contohnya, dan sekarang pria itu malah sengaja menghantam jendela. _Kapan coba ia akan benar-benar belajar…?_

Miyoshi berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya mencabuti serpihan kaca, kemudian dengan polos memandang lelaki yang lebih tua pasal merasakan aura gelap penuh kebencian mengerubungi dirinya. "Apa?"

Kaminaga mengerang, memijit batang hidung bersamaan dengan sakit kepala yang pelan-pelan mendominasi. "Aku masih tidak percaya kita terpaksa memakai kekerasan _lagi_ ," ucapnya muram. "Dan bagaimana cara kita nanti menjelaskan semua ini pada Yuuki-san?"

Ironisnya, misi mereka sesungguhnya dimulai dengan lancar dan meyakinkan; Miyoshi menyelundup ke dalam rumah seorang kolonel korup berpura-pura menjadi cucu dari seorang penganut bushido yang dulunya merupakan kenalan lama ayah si kolonel yang baru-baru ini wafat, sementara Kaminaga mengobservasi kemungkinan adanya seorang mata-mata Amerika. Yuuki mencurigai si kolonel–marganya Ishihara–telah berulang kali membocorkan rahasia kapal-kapal perang Jepang kepada Amerika untuk ditukar sejumlah uang.

Setengah perjalanan berlangsungnya misi, Miyoshi telah mengambil barang bukti dan menemukan lokasi biasa bertemunya Kol. Ishihara dengan seorang mata-mata Amerika–yang ternyata merupakan sebuah toko kuno–lalu meninggalkan ancaman yang dirasa cukup untuk memastikan kekalahan dan kepergian mata-mata lawan. Kaminaga juga telah mengonfirmasi nama mata-mata Amerika yang bertandang ke rumah Ishihara setelah Miyoshi minggat.

Sialnya impian kesempurnaan rencana mereka runtuh ketika Ishihara mendadak sadar Kaminaga mengawasi kediamannya (namun ia tidak sedikitpun mencurigai Miyoshi juga mata-mata, dasar bego). Ia mengirim sekelompok preman untuk mengejar Kaminaga, yang sebaliknya membelokkan mereka dalam jebakan sementara ia menjemput Miyoshi.

Ya, kucing-kucingan bersama preman bukan bagian dari rencana– _tetapi begitu pula halnya penghancuran-jendela._

"Kita menyelesaikan misi, menerima barang bukti, _dan_ mengusir mata-mata Amerika itu pergi. Yuuki-san tidak punya alasan buat protes," Miyoshi mengangkat bahu ringan, seakan ia cuma bicara soal cuaca. "Lagipula, kalau ternyata dia benar-benar murka, aku yang akan bicara."

Kaminaga memutar bola matanya. _Yah, menyuruh aku yang bicara sih sama saja namanya dengan bilang dahima nggak lebar_. Kepercayaan yang ditaruh Lt. Kol. Yuuki pada Miyoshi kadang sampai pada taraf mengerikan. Mata-mata senior itu mungkin malahan tidak mau repot menanyakan detil misi, percaya bahwa Miyoshi pasti tidak meninggalkan jejak. Apa yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah fakta bahwa Yuuki memang benar–Si narsis itu selalu tidak terdeteksi layaknya hantu.

Ia menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Namun kita tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini juga, 'kan? Paling tidak rapikanlah sedikit," Kaminaga menunjuk tubuh tak sadarkan diri para bekas pengejarnya, lalu mulai menggulung lengan kemeja. "Aku akan meminggirkan tubuh mereka. Kau yang singkirkan pecahan-pecahan kacanya."

Kedua mata-nata tersebut mulai membersihkan sisa pertarungan, melempar tubuh dan menendang kepingan hingga Miyoshi cukup puas dengan setumpuk tubuh tersembunyi di salah satu sudut gang yang gelap, tanpa jejak pemecahan kaca. Mereka menyelinap keluar sekasual mungkin, seakan mereka baru saja kembali habis bekerja, kemudian memasuki jalan utama.

Distrik tersebut tetap seterang dan sehidup yang Kaminaga ingat. Semakin gelap langit, semakin banyak pula orang–dari anak-anak hingga lansia, para kekasih sampai keluarga–datang menghabiskan akhir pekan. Penjaga toko menawarkan aneka macam barang begitu mereka melewati deretan toko. Para wanita terkikik dan para pria bertukar lelucon mesum dari dalam bar. Perlahan, Kaminaga bisa meraskan dirinya terpikat untuk bergabung dalam keramaian.

"Mengharap liburan, Kaminaga?" Miyoshi tiba-tiba menggoda, bibir melengkung menjadi seringai. "Kau memandangi kelab jazz itu terlalu lama."

"Yah," Kaminaga balas terkekeh, mengedip kilat pada seorang penjaga cantik yang melambai sensual ke arahnya sedetik lalu, "tapi Fukumoto menyiapkan kari legendarisnya untuk makan malam, jadi kurasa kali ini aku tidak akan makan di luar."

"Bukannya kita terlambat untuk makan malam?"

"Aku telah memaksanya bersumpah menjauhkan porsiku dari Hatano."

"Ah, pantas. Kuharap ia menyisakan buatku juga," Miyoshi menghela nafas. "Jangan lupa kalau kita masih harus melaporkan hasil misi pada Yuuki-san."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menahan tawa. "Bagian terburuk dari pekerjaan kita, ya 'k–"

Kalimatnya tergantung saat seseorang menabraknya dari belakang tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya harus menyeimbangkan diri dengan grogi supaya tidak langsung jatuh terjungkal. Benaknya, sementara itu, otomatis mengaktifkan mode siaga–ia juga bisa merasakan Miyoshi di sampingnya mendadak tegang. Kemungkinan seseorang menyuntiknya dengan jarum rahasia adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ketika Kaminaga berbalik, 'penyerang' tadi rupanya hanya seorang anak perempuan kecil dalam balutan yukata. Gadis tersebut sendirinya bingung, terlebih begitu ia sadar bahwa ia baru menabrak orang asing.

Si gadis kecil–umurnya berkisar enam tahun– memerah malu. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, bergumam, "sa-saya minta maaf, Tuan!" dan kabur. Kaminaga menggeleng sembari terkekeh, membisikkan sesuatu mengenai betapa menggemaskannya anak-anak sekarang; sampai ia merasa disikut di pinggang.

Ketika ia mengangkat alis ke arah Miyoshi, si mata-mata yang lebih muda persisten menghujamkan sikutnya tanpa henti. Tangannya tersimpan dalam saku, supaya menyembunyikan jemarinya yang terluka sekaligus menghindari perhatian yang tak diinginkan. "Lihat itu," si narsis berbisik sambil melirik singkat, "dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

Kaminaga mengikuti kerlingan Miyoshi dan menemukan sebuah jimat kecil tergelatak dekat kaki kirinya. Ia mengangkat dan memerhatikannya di bawah sinar bulan, sambil mengelus dagu. "Yuuki-san bisa menunggu, 'kan?"

Miyoshi menyetujui tanpa suara selagi mengangguk.

* * *

Mereka berdua pergi ke arah menghilangnya gadis kecil tadi, dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan menemukannya tidak lama kemudian dekat toko permen. Kepanikan menyelimuti wajahnya sembari grasak-grusuk, seakan mencari sesuatu–kemungkinan besar jimatnya yang hilang. Sekelompok anak lain membantunya, memerhatikan lekat-lekat pada jalanan.

"Permisi," Kaminaga menyapa sopan seraya menghampiri. Ia berlutut supaya wajah mereka berada di ketinggian yang sama dan tersenyum sembari menyodorkan jimat kepada si gadis. "Kurasa kau melupakan ini. Apakah ini milikmu?"

Rasa tidak percaya terlukis jelas pada ekspresinya, kemudian digantikan oleh kebahagiaan dan rasa terima kasih. Ia mengambil jimat tadi dari telapak tangan Kaminaga. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan," ia membungkuk malu-malu, "Saya minta maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Adalah kewajiban bagi pria untuk menolong wanita~"

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, si gadis kecil memerah makin padam.

Dari belakang, Miyoshi berbisik ke telinga koleganya, "oi. Menggoda gadis SMA itu gaya, menggoda wanita yang lebih tua itu keren; tetapi menggoda bocah membuatmu jadi _pedofil_ , Kaminaga. Aku kecewa padamu." Ia mencoba membungkamnya dengan satu sikutan tajam di ulu hati–seringai Miyoshi hanya menjadi lebih sinis.

"Onii-chan, kau gagal besar sebagai detektif! Tuan ini menemukan jimatku lebih cepat daripada kau," si gadis kecil pemilik jimat tiba-tiba memprotes kakak laki-lakinya kencang, memancing perhatian Kaminaga dan Miyoshi. Perempuan cilik itu menyilangkan lengannya depan dada.

Seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata bundar, yang kemungkinan besar kakak sekaligus target protes si gadis kecil, cemberut sebal. Dijulurkannya lidahnya keluar. "Aku akan jadi lebih jago kalau aku sudah besar! Lagipula, kali ini nasibku saja yang lagi buruk. Jimatmu juga sudah ketemu 'kan, kenapa masih komplain?"

Miyoshi sebagai gantinya melirik laki-laki itu tertarik. "Oh? Kau mau jadi detektif kalau besar nanti?"

"Uh, iya…"

"Itu keinginan yang benar-benar unik. Bukan mau menyinggung sih, itu tetap pekerjaan yang sangat menarik. Tetaplah berjuang, ya." Si anak berkacamata bergumam pelan untuk berterima kasih.

Sementara itu, laki-laki lain yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dalam kelompok tersebut mengerenyitkan hidung pada pujian Miyoshi. "Tapi menjadi detektif adalah pekerjaan yang payah! Aku lebih memilih sesuatu yang lebih _jantan_ ," ungkapnya.

"Kau ingin jadi apa kalau begitu?"

"Aku ingin bekerja di kemiliteran! Menyumpah kesetiaanku pada Jepang dan membawanya menjadi negara terbaik di seluruh dunia!"

Kedua mata-mata itu menahan diri dari mendengus sarkastis pada pernyataannya. Dengusan Kaminaga tanpa sengaja lepas, maka dari itu ia berusaha menutupinya dengan bertanya acak ke seorang anak, "bagaimana denganmu, sayang? Adakah pekerjaan yang kau minati?"

"Aku berminat jadi seorang penyanyi terkenal!"

Anak-anak yang lain tidak mau kalah dari anak itu, maka mereka mulai satu-per-satu menyombongkan pekerjaan impian mereka pada Miyoshi dan Kaminaga. _Perlombaan yang konyol, naif, dan kekanak-kanakan pula,_ pikir Kaminaga. Akan tetapi, para pria itu mendengarkan celotehan mereka dengan sabar, sebab keduanya pada dasarnya merupakan orang-orang baik. Anak-anak kecil itu punya mimpi beragam. _Pemilik toko ramen. Aktris. Penulis novel misteri. Kaligrafer. Polisi militer. Ilmuwan. Pilot militer. Pustakawan. Teknisi._

(Dan tidak ada, tidak satupun dari mereka pernah bermimpi untuk jadi mata-mata.)

* * *

Kaminaga dan Miyoshi akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman anak-anak itu hampir setengah jam kemudian, ketika semua orang sudah terlalu capek berlagak kuat; dan Kaminaga telah memberi mereka satu atau dua kalimat motivasi. Miyoshi menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang karena 'tidak baik bagi anak-anak berkeliaran selarut ini', dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sementara mereka melambai antusias pada keduanya, mengawasi punggung mereka yang lambat laun saru dalam keramaian.

"Hei Miyoshi," mata-mata yang lebih tua berkata begitu mereka berada di luar radar pendengaran anak-anak. Lokasi tujuan mereka, sebaliknya, butuh beberapa menit lagi perjalanan kaki untuk tiba. Ia melipat lengannya di belakang kepala seraya melenggang. "Sadarkah kau bahwa tidak ada satupun anak yang kita temui tadi menganggap mata-mata sebagai pekerjaan yang mungkin dilakukan?"

Miyoshi tertawa renyah. "Kenapa, kurasa hal itu mudah dimengerti. Mata-mata memang tidak diharapkan untuk menonjol dalam masyarakat, hm?"

Dia ada benarnya. Selama masa perang seperti ini, apa yang menjadi ketertarikan anak-anak dan lama-kelamaan mereka idolakan adalah kemiliteran. Pesuruh negara yang loyal (dan terbutakan). Namun, Kaminaga tidak mau menyalahkan anak-anak. Konsep 'bekerja di balik layar' adalah sesuatu yang sendirinya tidak ia mengerti ketika ia masih jauh lebih muda.

Kalau begitu, apa arti mata-mata di mata anak-anak? Eksistensi fiksional yang tidak nyata? Pengecut? Secara optimis, Kaminaga menganggap dirinya sendiri beserta kolega-koleganya sebagai pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, berharap itu mampu mengurangi rasa kesepian dan tidak dihargai. _Ternyata tidak mempan._

"Waktu aku masih SD dulu, aku bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter. Entah mengapa, kukira menyembuhkan orang-orang lokal adalah hal yang sangat keren," akunya, yang kemudian direspon oleh kolega narsisnya dengan keheningan.

Yuuki melarang murid-muridnya bertukar cerita mengenai pengalaman hidup mereka; tetapi toh ini _mimpi_ yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang–mimpi yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah dan tidak sedang terjadi–Kaminaga memutuskan menceritakan ini tidak apa-apa.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku berencana membuka klinik di rumahku sendiri, dan ketika aku punya cukup uang, membangun rumah sakit di bawah namaku sendiri."

"Kau terdengar begitu antusias," Miyoshi pada akhirnya membalas tenang sembari tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu; kau masih bisa menghidupkan kembali mimpimu. Memulai hidup baru sebagai Kaminaga-sensei. Setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir, maksudku." _Setelah perang usai, yang bisa saja berakhir dengan kekalahan atau kemenangan kita; jika kita selamat dalam misi-misi yang akan datang_ , kalimat yang lebih jujur dan tak terucap menggantung tak nyaman di udara.

"Ya," lelaki yang lain menyetujui, berfantasi dalam benaknya. Ia tidak ingin memecahkan balon kebahagiaannya terlalu cepat. "mungkin bahkan aku akan menetapkan hati pada seorang wanita cantik lalu menikah. Aku mau anak perempuan. Dua gadis cilik, berambut halus dan pendek…"

"Memangnya kau bisa berhenti mencumbui wanita tak dikenal…"

"Aku dengar itu, setan."

Langit yang memayungi mereka di luar dugaan menggelap menggemuruhkan halilintar. Gerimis tak lama mulai turun, disusul oleh hujan lebat, memaksa mereka untuk berteduh kecuali mau basah kuyup yang dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang. Miyoshi memimpin menuju lindungan kanopi sebuah toko yang sudah bangkrut lalu menunggu sampai hujannya reda. Kerumunan buyar selagi mereka mencari cara untuk menghindari hujan, membuat jumlah pejalan kaki yang menyesaki jalanan berkurang secara drastis.

Miyoshi menyalakan sebatang rokok, lalu menawarkan sisanya pada Kaminga, yang kemudian menerimanya dengan senang. Ia sendiri seorang perokok berat, mungkin dinomorduakan hanya oleh Miyoshi.

"Basah tidak?"

"Hah? Tidak kok," si narsis itu mengopernya pemantik api setelah teman kerjanya telah mengambil batang nikotin, "nih."

Interaksi antara mereka selama beberapa menit selanjutnya terjadi lewat perantara asap rokok sebagai pengganti kata-kata, terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan pantulan terdistorsi dari lampu neon pada kubangan air hujan; hingga akhirnya Kaminaga menghembuskan asap lalu bertanya, "bagaimana denganimu/i, Miyoshi? Sudahkah mimpimu jadi nyata?"

Lelaki yang diajak bicara menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, tidak repot-repot memandang wajah koleganya. "Dosen dan guruku pernah berkata bahwa dilihat dari nilai-nilaiku, aku akan diterima di pekerjaan apapun yang kumau. Namun aku tidak memiliki tantangan maupun tujuan," ia mengulum bibirnya yang tipis dan merah. "Ketika aku melihat peluang jadi mata-mata, aku tersadar bahwa di sinilah tempatku sepantasnya berada, dan aku bisa menyelesaikan apapun yang dilempar Yuuki-san padaku. Mau dia melihat kita sebagai murid, sekutu, pion, _atau bahkan tumbal_ ; aku percaya dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai mendorong pemuda-pemuda berbakat menuju kematian mereka. Itu 'kan rugi."

Penjelasannya membuat Kaminaga terhenyak sesaat.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada mimpimu kalau begitu, setelah… semua kekacauan ini menemui akhir?"

"Aku selalu penuh persiapan, Kaminaga, tapi tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemungkinan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli kita menang atau kalah. Jangan salah, aku mencintai negaraku dan aku bisa setia pada Jepang seloyal anjing-anjing militer itu; hanya saja aku tidak melihat bagaimana kemenangan bisa membawa kita menuju ketentraman," ia mengangkat bahu santai, "jadi kupikir begini juga _sudah cukup_."

Miyoshi, sesuai dugaan Kaminaga, punya kesukaan memilih opsi ekstrem. Kaminaga tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang masokis; ia masih menginginkan kehidupan normal sesuai ideal yang diimpikan oleh dirinya di masa kecil.

Namun ia teringat lagi–tentang bagaimana adrenalin menjalari tubuhnya ketika si Raja Setan memberinya sebuah misi. Tentang kebahagiaan yang ia dapat saat bermain gaya poker mereka yang janggal bersama teman-teman sesama mata-matanya. Tentang lega yang ia rasakan pasal menguasai sebuah informasi curian rahasia, berharap informasi itu bisa membantu menjaga negaranya tetap aman.

Hujannya belum juga mereda, tetapi pasti ia akan berhenti pada waktunya nanti. Yuuki-san bisa menunggu. Kari legendaris Fukumoto bisa menunggu. Pikirannya melayang ke arah preman-preman yang telah ia kalahkan dan bagaimana orang malang itu akan terbangun bersama sakit kepala hebat; jalan yang ia ambil dan tidak ia ambil dan akan ia ambil; jangan mati, jangan membunuh; bertahan, bertahan, _bertahan hidup._

Di sampingnya, Miyoshi dengan hati-hati memainkan batang rokok di anrara jemarinya yang terluka, air menetes dari helai-helai rambut. Kaminaga menopangkan sikunya pada pundak Miyoshi–si mata-mata yang lebih pendek tampak tidak terganggu. Miyoshi bukan teman yang buruk, mungkin Kaminaga akan membantunya mengobati lukanya nanti; mungkin ia tidak akan menolak menemui Miyoshi saat mereka berdua sudah tua dan sekarat ( _Seandainya_ mereka diberi kesempatan untuk menua).

Sudahkah mimpimu jadi nyata?

"Ya sih. Begini juga _sudah cukup_."


End file.
